Chapter 26 Missing Green
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo faces another top decision


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 26**

**ΤΟ ΧΑΜΕΝΟ ΠΡΑΣΙΝΟ**

Τι ήταν αυτό πάλι...; Πόσο θα μπορούσε να αντέξει ο Neo...; Το τελευταίο συμβάν ήταν το τελειωτικό χτύπημα γι αυτόν. Τρεις μέρες μετά και δεν του έπαιρνες κουβέντα, σαν να μην πέρασε μια μέρα. Μέσα σε αυτές τις τρεις μέρες, τα λόγια του ήταν μετρημένα, δεν ήταν και το καλύτερο πράγμα του κόσμου να χάνεις το πολυτιμότερο πράγμα για σένα μπροστά στα μάτια σου θεωρούσε τον εαυτό του υπεύθυνο για όλα και έλεγε συνέχεια στον εαυτό του πως αυτός έφταιγε για όλα

Στις κινήσεις του φαινόταν ολοκάθαρα πως κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά, ο θάνατος της συζύγου του τον είχε ταρακουνήσει για τα καλά και δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα σωστά, ακόμα και στην προπόνηση, κινήσεις που υπό κανονικές συνθήκες τις πετύχαινε με κλειστά μάτια, τώρα δεν τις πετύχαινε καν...Το παρήγορο της υπόθεσης ήταν πως εκτός από τα κορίτσια, απέκτησε έναν καινούριο φίλο που τον στήριζε με όποιον τρόπο μπορούσε και τον βοηθούσε σε αυτήν τη δύσκολη στιγμή του, τον ακολουθούσε και ήταν κοντά του πάντοτε.

-Εδώ...έτσι Neo, ίσια και ψηλά το πόδι, θα το πετύχεις είμαι βέβαιος, άλλες φορές το πετύχαινες με τη μία...του είπε ο Link

O Neo δοκίμασε και πάλι αλλά δεν του βγήκε για ακόμα μία φορά...

-Ανάθεμα...Πάλι δε μου βγήκε...

-Ξαναδοκίμασε. Έλα φίλε ξαναδοκίμασε...Ξέρω ότι μπορείς...

-Εντάξει,...Απάντησε αυτός αλλά αυτή τη φορά καρφώθηκε μπροστά του η εικόνα της και δεν κουνήθηκε καν.

-Μα τι σου συμβαίνει...; Τον ρώτησε τότε εκείνος αλλά μετά από λίγο θυμήθηκε:

-Ξέρω....Σου λείπει ε

-Δεν είναι μόνο αυτό...Την είδα να πεθαίνει μπροστά στα μάτια μου...Όσο κι αν προσπαθώ, δεν μπορώ να βγάλω αυτήν την εικόνα από το μυαλό μου. Μου έχει γίνει ένα είδος εφιάλτη και με έχει κυριέψει...

-Είμαι σίγουρος ότι έκανες ότι μπορούσες, αν κάποιος φταίει, σίγουρα δεν είσαι εσύ. Έχω ακούσει τόσα για σένα και είμαι βέβαιος ότι ισχύουν και σε αυτήν την περίπτωση.

Ο Neo δεν απάντησε και έτσι όπως είχε φουντώσει, πέτυχε την κίνηση. Όσο για τον Link, καταλάβαινε απόλυτα την ενοχή που ένιωθε ο Neo...

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, οι Τέσσερις Μεγάλοι ετοίμαζαν το επόμενο βήμα του σχεδίου τους...

-Ώστε ο Neo νιώθει ένοχος έτσι; Ξεκίνησε ο Νεφλίτης.

-Ακριβώς, ακόμα κι αν επανήλθαν οι δυνάμεις του, είναι άχρηστες γι αυτό από τη στιγμή που δεν είναι σε θέση να τις χρησιμοποιήσει αυτή τη στιγμή, απάντησε ο Zoicite.

-Το κιτρινόμαυρο κερί ήταν μόνο η αρχή, αυτά εδώ θα είναι το φινάλε, αναρωτιέμαι πώς θα νιώσει ο Neo όταν θα δει τις δυνάμεις των Πολεμιστριών Sailor να εξασθενούν και τελικά να εξαφανίζονται ενώ αυτός θα είναι ανήμπορος να το αποτρέψει, είπε κι ετοίμασε τα τέσσερα κεριά, ένα κόκκινο, ένα μπλε, ένα πορτοκαλί κι ένα φούξια.

Από την άλλη στο ναό, οι φίλες του προσπαθούσαν κι αυτές να βρουν μια λύση στο πρόβλημα:

-Ανησυχώ για τον Neo παιδιά, αν συνεχίσει έτσι θα τρελαθεί στο τέλος...παρατήρησε η Amy.

-Και τι προτείνεις; Τίποτα δεν του ανεβάζει το ηθικό, δεν το συγχώρεσε στον εαυτό του ότι η

Mako δεν υπάρχει πια...Μπήκε στη μέση η Usagi.

-Εγώ έχω μια ιδέα, πρότεινε η Reye. Θυμάστε έναν τύπο με τον οποίο είχε μονομαχήσει κάποτε ο Neo; Πιστεύω πως αυτός θα μπορέσει να τον βοηθήσει. Αυτό που χρειάζεται ο Neo αυτή τη στιγμή είναι έναν καλό φίλο στο πλευρό του.

Όλες συμφώνησαν μαζί της και ξεκίνησαν αμέσως για να βρουν τον Geki, τον προκάτοχο της Κόκκινης δύναμης. Όσο για τον Neo συνέχισε να βρίσκεται μαζί με τον Link ο οποίος αντικαθιστούσε το κενό του Atem όσο μπορούσε...

Όμως τις κινήσεις των κοριτσιών τις μυρίστηκε ο Kunzite και το ανέφερε αμέσως:

-Και οι τέσσερις είναι μαζί και ανοιχτές, θα είναι παιχνιδάκι να πιαστούν.

-Τίποτα δεν είναι εύκολο για σας, Πιασ' τες και φέρ' τες εδώ στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, τον διέταξε τότε ο Νεφλίτης κι εκείνος έφυγε αμέσως.

Αυτές, μη έχοντας ιδέα τι τους περίμενε, συνέχιζαν την πορεία τους.

-Έχετε καμιά ιδέα πού πάμε; Τις ρώτησε η Minako κάποια στιγμή.

-Για να είμαι ειλικρινής μάλλον όχι, απάντησε η Amy. Μάλλον χαθήκαμε...

-Όχι δε χαθήκατε ακόμα αλλά θα γίνει κι αυτό πολύ σύντομα. Σήμερα θα είναι η μέρα του τέλους των Πολεμιστριών Sailor! Είπε τότε ο Kunzite καθώς εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους.

-ΑΛΛΑΖΟΥΜΕ ΜΟΡΦΗ!!! Είπε τότε η Usagi.

-MERCURY STAR POWER!!!

-MARS STAR POWER!!!

-VENUS STAR POWER!!!

-MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!

MAKE UP!!!

Δεν πρόλαβαν όμως να κινηθούν και πολύ καθώς με τις ακτίνες του, ο εχθρός τις μετέφερε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Όλη τη δράση την παρακολουθούσε και ο Νεφλίτης και επικρότησε την επιτυχία:

-Μπράβο σου, κράτα αυτές τις τέσσερις για να' χεις να παίζεις, ο Neo είναι δικός μου...

Όπως κι έγινε δηλαδή...

-Βγάλε μας από εδώ μέσα δεν πρόκειται να ξεφύγεις! Του φώναξε τότε η Sailor Moon μέσα από το κλουβί που ήταν φυλακισμένες και οι τέσσερις.

-Μα έχω ήδη ξεφύγει.. Απάντησε τότε ο Νεφλίτης που ανέλαβε εκείνος έπειτα.

-Πότε θα βγούμε...;

-ΠΟΤΕ!!! Οι μέρες σας σαν Πολεμίστριες Sailor τελείωσαν!

-Αποκλείεται! Είπε τότε η Sailor Mercury.

-Αυτό το κερί είναι ότι είχε απομείνει από αυτό που είχε αφαιρέσει κάποτε τις δυνάμεις του φίλου σας. Τι ειρωνεία, αυτό θα είναι που θα ανάψει τη φλόγα η οποία θα σβήσει τις δικές σας δυνάμεις, ακριβώς όπως του Neo. Ο χρόνος σας σαν Πολεμίστριες θα σταματήσει εδώ!

-Αν δεν κάνουμε κάτι, θα χάσουμε τις δυνάμεις μας όπως τις είχε χάσει ο Neo. Είπε η Sailor Mercury.

-Μη χάνετε τις ελπίδες σας, ο Neo είναι ακόμα έξω θυμάστε; Όπως και να είναι δεν θα μας άφηνε ποτέ να κινδυνέψουμε, τις καθησύχασε η Sailor Moon.

Τη στιγμή που αυτές αγωνιούσαν στο σπίτι του Neo, επικρατούσε μεγάλη αναστάτωση:

-Τι εννοείς πως εξαφανίστηκαν;

-Χάθηκε η επαφή μαζί τους και δεν μπορώ να τις εντοπίσω, του απάντησε ο Link καθώς προσπαθούσε να τις βρει αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα.

-Δε γίνεται να χάθηκαν έτσι ξαφνικά. Πρέπει να τις βρεις.

-Προσπαθώ φίλε μου ηρέμησε, Ήθελαν να βρουν έναν παλιό σου φίλο γιατί ανησυχούσαν για σένα, όπως κι εγώ άλλωστε...

Όσο ο Link προσπαθούσε, ξαφνικά το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας άρχισε να λάμπει. Και ταυτόχρονα χτυπούσε ο συναγερμός. Τότε ο Neo έστρεψε το βλέμμα του στον υπολογιστή και είδε τους τρεις από τους τέσσερις εχθρούς του να βρίσκονται στην πόλη, ενώ ο Νεφλίτης σκεφτόταν καθώς έβλεπε τα κεριά να καίνε:

«Επιτέλους το σόου αρχίζει Neo-Red Ranger, μια μάχη πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο ανάμεσα σε σένα και σε μένα...»

-Κι άλλο πρόβλημα, αυτοί οι τρεις βλάκες είναι πάλι εδώ, πρέπει να τους κανονίσω...Πήγε να πει ο Neo αλλά ο Link τον σταμάτησε:-

-Όχι Neo, άστους σε μένα αυτούς, εσύ πρέπει να σώσεις τις φίλες σου, κοίτα στο σπαθί σου, του έδειξε ο Link. Όταν είδε ο Neo τις φίλες του να αποδυναμώνονται σταδιακά και τα τέσσερα κεριά να καίνε, έσφιξε τα δόντια κι άρχισε να εκνευρίζεται...

-Neo. Πρέπει να ελέγξεις το θυμό σου, αυτή είναι ακριβώς η αντίδραση που θα θέλει ο αντίπαλός σου, δεν πρέπει να του επιτρέψεις να πάρει το πάνω χέρι. Neo-Red Ranger, άκουσε λίγο τα λόγια μου. Ένας γενναίος αρχηγός σαν κι εσένα πάντα έρχεται αντιμέτωπος με μεγάλες αποφάσεις, πρέπει να ελέγχει τα συναισθήματά του και να βλέπει τι είναι καλύτερο για την ομάδα του, Οι φίλες σου σε χρειάζονται και σε χρειάζονται τώρα, αν μπεις στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, υπάρχει κίνδυνος να χαθούν και οι δικές σου δυνάμεις.

-Δε με νοιάζει, θα το ρισκάρω. Θα κάνω τα πάντα για να σώσω τις φίλες μου.

-Είσαι μεγάλος αρχηγός Neo, τελικά όλα αυτά για σένα ήταν αληθινά. Καλή τύχη και να προσέχεις.

-Κι εσύ. ΑΛΛΑΖΟΥΜΕ ΜΟΡΦΗ !!! TWIN-HEADED POWER!!! MAKE UP!!!

-GREEN THUNDER!!!

Όταν μεταμορφώθηκαν, ο ένας πήγε στην πόλη και ο άλλος ξεκίνησε τη μεταφορά του στις σκιές.

Ο Neo-Green ρίχτηκε αμέσως στη μάχη εναντίον των τριών:

-Τώρα να σας δω...

-Μας απογοητεύεις, περιμέναμε πως θα ήσουν πιο σκληρός. Δαίμονες αποτελειώστε τον! Διέταξε τότε ο Jedaite.

-Όμως αυτός δεν πτοήθηκε ούτε στο ελάχιστο, με τα τέσσερα ξίφη του, ξάπλωσε κάτω πολλούς από αυτούς, έπειτα είπε:

-Από εδώ κορόιδα! Και οι δαίμονες έπεσαν στην παγίδα για να τον κυνηγήσουν, τότε αυτός εντελώς ξαφνικά πήδηξε ψηλά και με μια γροθιά ξάπλωσε κάτω άλλον έναν αναγκάζοντας τους άλλους να φύγουν, μετά στράφηκε προς τους εγκεφάλους:

-Τώρα η σειρά σας...

Εκείνοι δοκίμασαν τις ακτίνες τους ταυτόχρονα αλλά κανείς δε βρήκε στόχο και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, ο Neo-Green χρησιμοποίησε άλλο ένα από τα κόλπα του και σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων, άλλοι τρεις εμφανιστήκαν σαν αυτόν:

-Από πού ήρθαν αυτοί; Είπε τότε έκπληκτος ο Zoicite.

-Τώρα παίζουμε τίμια, είπε ο Neo-Green και αμέσως οι κλώνοι του κι αυτός μαζί άρχισαν να τους σφυροκοπούν. Την πανωλεθρία τους συμπλήρωσε και η κλήση του Πράσινου Κεραυνού ο οποίος τους αποτελείωσε άμεσα και τους έκανε να τραπούν σε άτακτη φυγή...

Στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών όμως, τα κεριά ήταν κοντά στο να σβήσουν και ο Νεφλίτης έτριβε τα χέρια του:

-Σε λίγες στιγμές οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor θα είναι ιστορία και τίποτα δε θα μπορεί να σταθεί στο δρόμο μου.

-Neo...Πού είσαι...; Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε η Sailor Moon.

-Όχι, ο Neo-Red Ranger δεν μπορεί να σας σώσει αυτή τη φορά...

-Πρόσεχε τι εύχεσαι Νεφλίτη! Του φώναξε τότε ο Neo που μόλις είχε εμφανιστεί.

-Εδώ είσαι..! Του είπε τότε και του επιτέθηκε αμέσως κλωτσώντας τον στην κοιλιά:

-Τώρα θα σας αποτελειώσω όλους! Θα ευχηθείς να μην είχες έρθει ποτέ εδώ! Του ξανάπε και η μάχη άναψε για τα καλά μπροστά στα μάτια των κοριτσιών. Αρχικά ο Neo απέφευγε με δεξιοτεχνία τα χτυπήματα και μετά πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση , στην αρχή με τα ξίφη του και μετά με διαδοχικές γυριστές κλωτσιές, κατάφερε να του αποσπάσει το δικό του ξίφος. Αυτός σε μια απεγνωσμένη κίνηση, επιχείρησε να τον αρπάξει αλλά ο Neo πήδηξε στριφογυρίζοντας και ξέφυγε, έπειτα πιάστηκαν πάλι στα χέρια και τα χτυπήματα έδιναν κι έπαιρναν, ώσπου στο τέλος ο Neo με μια αποφασιστικής σημασίας κλωτσιά-ανάποδο ψαλίδι, τον ξάπλωσε στο έδαφος και τον έριξε πάνω στα κεριά τα οποία άρχισαν να εκρήγνυνται.

-Neo τα κεριά! Κάνε γρήγορα! Του φώναξε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Κατάφερες και κέρδισες τη μάχη Κόκκινε Ranger αλλά δεν θα κερδίσεις ποτέ τον πόλεμο! Του είπε τότε ο Νεφλίτης κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Όταν οι εκρήξεις σταμάτησαν και ο Neo μπορούσε να δει και πάλι, η Sailor Moon και η Sailor Mars του είπαν:

-Κάνε γρήγορα Neo...

-Κρατηθείτε παιδιά!!! Προσπάθησε αυτός να τις ηρεμήσει καθώς έπαιρνε τα κλειδιά και άνοιγε την πόρτα. Όταν την άνοιξε, ξανάπε:

-Γρήγορα! Δώστε μου τα Στυλό σας!

Εκείνες με όση δύναμη τους είχε απομείνει, του τα έδωσαν κι αυτός αφού σήκωσε όρθια την πεσμένη βάση, κάρφωσε το καθένα στο αντίστοιχο κερί, μετά έβγαλε την καρφίτσα του, τη σήκωσε ψηλά και η ενέργειά της επανέφερε τις δυνάμεις όλων.

Εκείνες χαρούμενες βγήκαν αμέσως έξω από το κλουβί και η Sailor Mars είπε:

-Ας του δίνουμε από εδώ!

Τότε ο Neo στάθηκε και άπλωσε το δεξί του χέρι λέγοντας:

-Ορίστε παιδιά Πάρτε τα Στυλό σας!

Εκείνες τότε τα πήραν και άρχισαν να την κοπανάνε μία μία με τον Neo να επιχειρεί να φύγει τελευταίος, όμως ο Νεφλίτης είχε άλλη γνώμη καθώς τον έπιασε από το πόδι:

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα Neo. Στα αλήθεια νόμισες πως θα ξέφευγες τόσο εύκολα...;

Όμως ο Neo δεν είχε χρόνο γι αυτό και τον πέταξε πίσω κλωτσώντας τον στο πρόσωπο. Αφού το έκανε, έφυγε κι αυτός.

Ο Link που είχε επιστρέψει στο σπίτι του Neo, τα είδε όλα αυτά και είπε με ανακούφιση:

«Δόξα το Θεό, είναι ελεύθερες και έρχονται εδώ...» Όπως κι έγινε. Όμως ο Neo δεν είχε έρθει ακόμα

-Πού είναι ο Neo; Ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Venus.

-Αν δεν τα κατάφερε; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Mars.

-Η πύλη τοθ Βασιλείου των Σκιών μόλις έκλεισε, για να σιγουρευτεί για τη δική σας ασφάλεια, ο Neo πήρε το ρίσκο να παγιδευτεί...Απάντησε ο Link αλλά ευτυχώς ήρθε και ο Neo...:

-Γεια σας παιδιά...

-Μας κατατρόμαξες όλους, του είπε η Sailor Mercury.

-Ήσουν φοβερός Neo, ακόμα και τώρα έδειξες πως τίποτα δεν μπορεί να σε βάλει κάτω. Μου έσωσες τη ζωή, σε ευχαριστώ...Είσαι αληθινός φίλος. Του είπε η Sailor Moon δίνοντάς του εγκάρδια το χέρι.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα, Οι φίλοι βοηθούν πάντα φίλους. Άλλωστε σου το χρώσταγα από τότε που με έσωσες από τη σφραγίδα, απάντησε αυτός και στράφηκε προς τον Link ο οποίος χαμογέλασε και του είπε:

-Κι εγώ χαίρομαι που βοήθησα...Όμως τώρα θα πρέπει να φύγω. Αν πάντως με χρειαστείς, θα είμαι πάντα εδώ για σένα

-Ευχαριστώ...απάντησε ο Neo.

Ακόμα όμως και από αυτήν την περιπέτεια, ο Neo και πάλι δεν μπορούσε να βρει τον εαυτό του, ο πόνος και η οργή βρίσκονταν ακόμα στην καρδιά του και τον βάραιναν...

94


End file.
